


Shopping

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: A short one-shot in which Steven and Connie go shopping...with unexpected results.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Shopping

We step into the store, shivering from the cold air from outside.

"We should've brought our jackets, huh?" Connie smiles and rubs her arms.

"Well, isn't that why we're here?" I respond, looking at her. Before coming here, we had gone to Funland. It was really nice earlier, but as the sun gets lower, so does the temperature. The reason why we're here at the clothing store is because Connie had realized that she needed to buy new clothes for school. Although she already started two months ago, she doesn't have enough cold weather clothes.

Connie giggles a little bit, "Yeah, I guess."

I smile and walk forward, not sure where to go.

"How about we go where we need to go and...meet at the dressing rooms?" Connie suggests.

"Alright," I say. She walks to a section of the store and I'm left standing there.

I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like butterflies. I put my hand over my gem and walk to a section of the store.

I walk to the dressing room area and wait for Connie. I didn't find a jacket, but I did find a pink button-down shirt. It looks almost exactly like the one Connie had gotten me for my 14th birthday, which I've grown out of.

I feel two arms around my waist. "Boo!" Connie says behind me.

I laugh and turn around. "Look what I found," I hold up the shirt.

She looks at it and smiles, "Hey, I recognize that."

"It looks the same, doesn't it?"

She nods and holds up some clothes of her own. "I have some clothes to try on. Can you wait for me?"

"Oh, yeah," I smile and she walks into the dressing room. I sit down on a bench outside of the rooms.

Soon enough, Connie steps out. "Hey, Steven," she says, grabbing my attention. "It isn't exactly warm, but I thought it looked nice. What do you think?"

She's wearing a blue, sleeveless dress. I can't lie - she looks beautiful. Her dark appearance compliments the blue, and her eyes...

Her eyes. They've always been big, brown, beautiful eyes.

"Steven?" She waves a hand in front of my eyes, awakening me from my trance. I feel my face heat up.

"It...it looks nice."

Her smile is big. "You think so?" She says shyly.

I nod eagerly. Maybe too eagerly. My face turns redder. "Y-yes. Of course."

"Thanks."

We smile at each other for...an uncomfortable amount of time. She snaps out of it and blushes. "I should probably change."

"Oh, yeah. I'll be here. Go...try on your other clothes."

She walks back to the dressing room and exhales. I probably just made a fool of myself. I completely zoned out. I facepalm.

"Jeez, what's wrong, cutie?" A strange voice says. I look up. A girl with blonde hair stands before me.

"Uh..." I don't know what to say.  _ Cutie _ ? What?

She smirks and puts her hand on her hip. "You're really awkward.  _ I like it. _ "

I shift in my seat. She's making me...strangely uncomfortable.

"Alright, I tried the rest on.." I hear Connie's voice. I'm relieved, yet terrified.

The mysterious girl keeps talking, but her voice is muffled. What is she even saying? I'm just focused on Connie, whom I lock eyes with.

I hear a word coming from the girl.  _ Cute _ . Again. Connie scrunches her face up, confused.

I shoot up from the bench. "Uh...I have a girlfriend!" I grab Connie's hand.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Oh, whatever. You're going to regret losing the chance of being with  _ me _ ." She walks away. I clutch Connie's hand.

"Uh...Steven?" Connie looks at me, her face pink and confused.

I immediately let go, "Oh, uh, s-sorry. I...uh, should we go pay..?"  _ Oh, what am I even doing? _

"Um, yeah," she looks at the clothes in her hands. We walk to the checkout.

I open the passenger door for Connie. She gets in and I get in the driver's seat.

I fiddle with the car key and the car finally turns on. I make sure to turn on the heater before looking at Connie. "So, about that..." I put my head on the wheel, embarrassed. I sigh, "She was making me uncomfortable so I just...did whatever came to my mind. And what came to mind was...that."

She just looks at me. "It's okay. She was making you uncomfortable...I know how you feel."

I look over at her, "Are you sure it's okay? I just...I wouldn't blame you if you were mad or if  _ I  _ made you uncomfortable."

She smiles a little. "Well, it was surprising. I didn't know how to react..."

I cringe at myself for even doing that, Yeah..."

Connie stays quiet for a moment, before leaning towards me, having her elbows on the middle console. "It really is okay."

I turn my head to look at her, "You're sure?"

"Of course," she reaches over for my hand.

I smile as she leans in. Our lips are about to meet when Connie's phone rings. We both pull back almost immediately, both of our faces red and sweaty.

Connie gets out her phone quickly, nearly dropping it. "I-it's my mom," she says and answers the phone.

I'm left there, staring straight forward, my thoughts killing me.

"Hello...yes, we're about to leave...yes, ma'am...okay, thank you, bye," she hangs up and looks over to me. "Just my mom. I have to be home soon."

"Oh, yeah, I should probably drive you,"  _ What am I saying, we're literally in a car right now. Did you mean start driving? Yes, you did, oh gosh, this is all going wrong- _

Connie must see how flustered I am because she takes my hand again. "Hey, it's okay." She quickly kisses my cheek and pulls back. "Now let's go."

She can obviously see my face flushing, but I can't worry about that now. I just have to get Connie home in one piece before her curfew, and then I can focus on my problems.

I stop the car in front of Connie's house. I look over to her. "Here we are." I've calmed down a bit, but I'm still anxious about the huge awkward silence between us the entire drive here.

"Thanks, Steven," she smiles. I smile back, my heart thumping out of my chest.

She opens the door, but doesn't step out. "Hey, Steven?" She turns back to me.

"Yeah?"

She quickly pushes her lips onto mine. "I love you, bye."


End file.
